Opposing Souls
by dewotter
Summary: Dodge is a not-so-average, Powerful Pokemon trainer. She suddenly ends up in JL universe just at the start of the events of Justice League Unlimited. She learns of a plot to kill her, the League, and her Pokemon. Will Dodge be able save the day, or die a painful death. Also, what's with the Exeggcute?
1. Chapter 1

Normal Talking

_Thoughts/Pokespeak_

_*Telepathy*_

Some days things just seem to not go your way, I've always just shrugged it off and try to keep a clear head. Sometimes it seens life is just trying to troll me, which is what I thought as I advanced caustically through the maze of timber, why would that stress me out? C'mon, who wouldn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere and Arceus knows where you are?

My Scyther named Jade hacked branches which jutted out of trees to clear a safe path. My Cubone Artemis, my oldest friend and my first Pokémon, trotted beside me.

To the other side Mewtwo, the genetic psychic Pokémon demigod, who I didn't give a name to because he wanted to keep his normal species name.

Leading the way was Yami the Sableye because he has flashlight-eyes. He had an unusual crooked jaw and bent spike. If you looked close enough, you'd notice a fractured, blind eye, all a result of a cave-in.

Just behind me was my apprentice Block, a Riolu. I was trained by Pokémon to learn combat skills, so I became part of their society. Part of the gang to become a full fighter is you have to train an apprentice. I can understand Pokémon speech, which is why they let me join- or should I say _most_ of them.

Bringing up the rear of the group was all Pokémon with kids. Some were cradled in my arms. My Altaria, Aquila, had her two Swablu, Tyl and Sora, nestled in her cotton. Sparky, my Raichu had her tail wrapped boldly around three Pichu, Vega, Vivace, and Volty, and a Cleffa named Aria. My Mightyena, Gura, carried one of her pups named Fiffy. I carried the other three, two Poochyena, Nana and Magna, and a Shinx who goes by Lixy. Bua, my Floatzel had her two tails wrapped around a Buizel each, I carried the other. Butch and Baden were with their mother, while Coro was in my arms with Nana, Magna, and Lixy. The only male carrying something was Asu, a Garchomp, his mate is a Sharpedo, and so she obviously can't carry Volans (Carvanah) through the terrain. Lastly was Vula, my Zoroark carrying her Zoroa, Zach. I was also carrying an orphaned Snivy named Ceres.

"_Why can't we walk?"_ I heard Nana complain _"Fiffy's walking"._

"Because you couldn't keep up" I answered coldly "Also, Fiffy is also being_ carried_".

Magna grunted _"Then why can't we just fly on Vulcan"._

Vulcan is my epic Charazard, my second Pokémon next to Artemis being the first. "We have no idea where we are and Charazard could be a rare species.

Butch retorted _"But we could still do it"_

Baden agreed_ "Yeah, who cares about people-"_

"No more questions!" I growled. I swear those are the most annoying young ever.

"_We should make camp for the night before you kill 'em"_ Artemis suggested with her usual southern accent.

I sighed "You're right, let's find a clearing to set up camp".

It took us about ten minutes to find a place good enough to set up shelter. "Go! Vulcan! The battle-scarred, bright-flamed Charazard emerged from his Pokeball giving a loud cry upon release "Kindly be our fire and don't move at all, _or else_".

Vulcan smirked and lied down in a relaxed position. One by one my Pokémon surrounded the fire. "Hey, what's that" Yami asked causing the hard silence to break.

I looked up; something gray was just peaking over the treetops. "Jade" I commanded"fly up and see if you can spot anything".

Jade nodded and leaped up above the treetops. Her wings beat swiftly and her gaze drifted across the trees. She flew down to a tall tree and hopped down branch by branch _"There's smoke to the east" _she reported.

I saw some of the queens gather their kids together. "Alright, Block, Jade, stay here and protect the queens" I ordered "The rest of you are with me". I saw Block look a little disappointed. "It's probably just a fire, nothing overly exiting" I assured him.

I jumped on Vulcan followed by Yami _"Are you sure I can do this?" _he asked.

I petted him "Of course, you're a skilled fighter" I assured him "And It's just a fire".

Mewtwo levitated just above me _*"or so you hope"*._

I gave him a long look before commanding Vulcan to fly, that dude is creepy. The smoke wafted through the night sky, barely visible. "Vulcan, the smoke is-"

"_I can see it" _He grunted "_I'm not blind"._

He flew at a steady pace to allow Mewtwo to keep up. Charazard stopped dead at the sight of huge robot-like creature with flames coming out of its skull-like head. "Okay that is _not _a fire".

"_What are we going to do?"_ Yami asked with a sliver of fear.

"Tyne" At sent out a Mantine "Get Block and bring him to me".

Tyne nodded _"I'll go fastly"_

I face-palmed "it's _quickly_", but Tyne was already flying off "Five years and still has bad grammar" I muttered under my breath.

I saw Artemis next to me looking shocked _"What the hell"_

"What is it?" I asked.

Artemis pointed to two flying objects, humans. _"Am ah goin' insane?" _She asked herself.

I looked closer; one was a young girl in a white shirt. She bared a red cape and had blonde hair. There was an insignia on her shirt I didn't recognize. The other was a man in a white bodysuit. "I think we all are going insane" I commented I looked at Artemis "Well, more than normal".

The girl flew up to the robot and said something I couldn't make out. The robot aimed a canon incorporated into its arm and charged an energy beam. The girl dodged it and the other blasts that followed. The man flew up, only then did I realize he was carrying rods. He flew up to a hole in the robot's chest and looked like he was about to shove them in, but the robot sent him hurtling to the ground in flames. The robot shot another energy beam, yet he still lived. "How do you survive that?" I asked myself. There was apparently a cut in his suite which glowed and sparked up. He flew upwards and _exploded. _"Never mind what I just said".

"_Pretty colors"_ Artemis said jokingly. I gave her a whack on the skull.

Block and Tyne returned _"What was that" _Block gasped.

"_You just missed it, there were flying humans"_ Yami said excitedly.

"_What!"_ Tyne shouted is disbelief.

"See for you" I pointed at the girl who picked up one of the rods and flew towards the robot, but was knocked away.

"_Fail" _Block commented.

_*"That's it, we can't just stand here and do nothing"* _Mewtwo growled and flew face to face with the robot. His arms glowed and he shot a psycho cut directly onto the robots skull. Smoke consumed the area.

"That looked too easy" I whispered.

As soon as the smoke cleared up it revealed Mewtwo being crushed in the robot's hand. _"Mewtwo!" _Vulcan shouted and shot forward I jerked back and held Yami and Artemis's arm. I threw a Pokeball towards the ground and summoned Kraken, my shiny Gyarados.

I landed on Kraken with Yami and Artemis behind. I hopped on Tyne "Bounce" I commanded and Tyne shot up. As we descended at an alarming speed and I commanded, "Hydro Pump". That combination did a high amount of damage as we collided with the robot. Tyne glided down. I looked up; the robot collapsed but got up again.

The robot shot and energy blast at Tyne, I moved her up with bounce and the energy hit the trees summoning fierce flames. "Kraken, Hydro Pump" Kraken shot a blast water calming the raging fire.

"_That's not going to work" _Vulcan sighed _"It's hopeless"._

I was about to retort, but I made out a dark shape coming out of the trees, Sparky. The Raichu shot a raged Thunder directly at the robot. She jumped up and repeatedly struck it with Iron tail, then ramming into it with Volt Tackle. I just stood there with my eyes wide. "Sparky!" I called out.

She turned around _"Yes" _she growled.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"_The fire scared Aria, I can't find her" _She hissed sadly and shot another iron tail.

That was understandable, a mother being outraged that her young was missing "Aria, oh no". I signaled Vulcan over and flung myself onto him "Let's go".

I found the rest of my Pokémon were I left them. Asu was trying to keep the embers away. "Dodge, good thing you're here", Asu said "I can't control these fires forever.

"Get the young onto Vulcan, I'll look for Aria" Asu just stayed there for a moment, before nodding and hauling the young over. Lixy jumped onto Vulcan's back on her own. I smiled, she would begin training soon, and she has a legendary jumping ability being able to jump ten feet in the air.

I ran into the inferno and tried to block the flames. The fire burned my arms "Aria" I called out. I heard a frightened shriek "I'm coming".

I found her with her small pink body on a slightly burned in a tree. _"Dodge" _She shouted happily.

"Jump down" I called "I'll catch you". She trembled nervously before hauling herself over the branch. She landed in my arms with a screech of pain. _The burns, they must hurt _I looked down at Aria held gently in my arms. _She's so young, I _needs _to get a Rawst Berry. _I ran through the only free area. _Metronome! I it'll be risky. _"Aria, Metronome".

"_But it _hurts_" _she wailed. _"I'll try" _Her finger wagged painfully as her hands glowed she used transformed and transformed into Sparky, but quickly transformed back into her old form.

"Again"

She kept trying, Pin missile, reflect, Twineedle, pound, Mega Punch, finally vine whip, which led the flames crawling up the vine. She gave more shrieks of pain as they hit her vines. One more desperate attempt to stop the Inferno ended in Ice Beam, which stopped some of the embers. Taking that chance, I darted out.

I saw Vulcan flying above me "Vulcan" I signaled to him.

He flew down and nuzzled me _"You're alive" _

"I braved the lava pits of Reversal Mountain, I think I can handle a simple forest fire" I scratched his chin "And also the water pits of Reversal Mountain" I added.

An Absol appeared form the shadows, Nyx, my once partner. _"I'll take the little one" _he took Aria from my arms.

"Nyx showed me were you were" Vulcan explained.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we moved away from the scorched trees.

"_I followed you into Viridian Forest; I sensed a disaster I failed to recognize" _He explained _"Now I think understand it was some kind of rip between reality. Meaning we could possibly be in an alternate dimension"_

I was training in Viridian Forest, the last thing I remember before I ended up here. "So we broke the fourth wall" I fist pumped "Yes, I've dreamt of this since-"

I was interrupted by Artemis ambushing me. "Dodge, you're alive".

I shoved him away from my face "do that again and I'm sending Kraken after you" coincidentally, Kraken was right behind me. He gave an amused roar.

Jade was the next to greet me _"At least you're alive"_ she shrugged.

"Aria" Sparky wailed and wrapped her tail around Aria who dangled from Nyx's mouth.

"Oh, right" I sent out two Pokéballs "Venus, Apollo". A Gardivor and Ralts came out of their Pokéballs. Venus was right to work on Aria. "Who else is hurt"? I asked, secretly hoping it was one of the Poochyena.

Kraken set down Tyne who was on his tail_ "Tyne got blasted by energy blast"_ he explained.

I nodded "Apollo, you handle Tyne".

"_*But what if I can't*" _Apollo looked down _"*I'm still not very good"_

"Just do it" I grabbed him "And don't fail" I shook him.

He shot me with Psybeam and walked casually over to Tyne.

Sparky was pacing back and forth "Sparky, Aria's fine, It's a minor burn".

"_But she keeps moaning and she's in pain" _she fretted.

"Hey, Artemis once got a third degree burn from fighting a Heatran", I said "Volcan bathes in lava and loves getting burns, and Neptune was smart enough to fall into a pit of lava"

"_*Master*" _I looked from Sparky and saw Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, don't call me master or I will call you Demigod, call me Dodge" I corrected him "And what's up. Did Coro, Butch, and Baden wander off _again_?"

Mewtwo dipped his head _"*Fine*" _He grunted _"*Some people want to talk to you*"._

He flicked his tail towards the same girl I saw fighting, plus some guy wearing a green uniform with a bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" The male asked.

"My name's Dodge" I answered.

"What are those things" The girl asked pointing to Fiffy, Nana, and Magna play-fighting.

I replied calmly "They're Pokémon; I'm guessing you don't have them here".

They shook their heads, I sighed "Pokémon are basically creatures with special abilities" I pointed to Artemis "Artemis there can create Earthquakes" I pointed to Venus "Venus has healing techniques and psychic abilities" I pointed to Lixy who was trying to catch a slightly scorched leaf which was fluttering down. "Even Lixy can create lightning" She looked up and shocked the leaf as an example.

Apollo sweat dropped, Tyne was fully healed. Apollo's eyes widened he gave a wail and said dramatically, _*"Dodge, something's happening to me"* _he was engulfed in a milky white. His body shape changed, and then the white light ended, leaving a new Pokémon.

"You _finally_ evolved" I exclaimed "Yes, after six months. You even did the dramatic act I told you to do".

_*"Um… that wasn't-"*_

"What just happened" the girl asked.

I explained, "Pokémon evolve once they reach a certain level. Since Apollo reached level twenty, he evolved".

"So it's basically transformation"

Apollo was doing a little dance, weird normal Kirlia behavior. "_Please _put him back into his Pokémon ball" Kraken pleaded.

"You know that's not going to help" I said "But whatever" I took out my Pokeball and returned Apollo. "You to, Venus" I returned her also.

"How do they fit into that?"

"The Pokeball automatically shrinks a Pokémon down; even a forty seven foot tall Wailord can fit into one" I explained "And no more questions, it's starting to get annoying".

"Well we better get going" the man said as they turned and walked away.

"Wait, can come with you" I asked. "I have no idea where I am, I don't even know what planet this is. I might not even be from this dimension. At least that's what Nyx says".

They excused themselves and discussed it. I returned the rest of my Pokémon, except Artemis, Mewtwo, and the queens and young. The sun was just peaking over the horizon; Ceres's tail glowed as it absorbed the little sunlight in synthesis to heal the small burns. I picked him up and pet him causing him to give a happy cry. I looked to a metallic skull remain of the robot; the Buizels were filling it with water. Coro ran over and grabbed Volans and placed him into the water.

"Okay, we've thought about it" The male said, I immediately prepared for the worst, a habit of mine. "You can come with us",

I smiled and followed them; we came to some kind of spaceship. "Were exactly are we going anyway" I asked at peak of curiosity.

"Watchtower, in space"

**Just to clear a few things up, Dodge is a female. Since this is in first person I didn't mention it. Also before you say "Dodge has was to many Pokemon in her party" she actually technically doesn't. She has six Pokemon to _Battle_ ****_with _****the others don't really coun_t. _Venus and Apollo are only there for healing and don't battle, Block is not her Pokemon, The Queens need to be out to look after their kids, and Mewtwo is just a traveling partner, like Brock in the Anime. The only Pokemon she really has is Artemis, Vulcan, Tyne, Kraken, Yami, and Jade. Also, do _not _say that Dodge has a weird name, I know that already and it's going to be explained later.**


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, I had no idea how to react. "Alright" I replied, while really I was thinking _Hell yeah, going into space!_

"I'll fly there myself" Mewtwo said gruffly.

"One problem" the man said "None of us knows how to drive a javelin".

I stared at the controls for a long moment in the Javelin "recognize most of them" I said "I've flown something similar to it before".

Cubone stared at me _"ain't that the time you ran us into exactly twenty six trees"?_

"_And that rain cloud" _Sparky added.

Long story "That was an accident" I snapped "how I was supposed to see the trees".

We boarded on; I was in the front with the queens, young, and Artemis in the back with the girl, the man was in the passenger seat. I pressed a few buttons and Javelin started hovering. _"Oh my Arceus, ya actually did it!" _Artemis exclaimed

I pretended to mentally hit his skull as moved the Javelin upwards "Okay where is it?" I asked.

"Orbiting earth".

I continued flying "I just realized I don't know your names"

"My name's Supergirl" The girl said "And that's Green Arrow".

Mewtwo flew behind us with no difficulty. I immediately spotted the large tower and landed. I stepped out and stared in awe at the large structure. Windows showed the earth, a beautiful, blue, green, and white sphere. "Who are you" a voice asked.

Turning, I saw a man dressed as a black Zubat-like thing that I recognized to be a bat. "My name is Dodge".

Gura's fur bristled, her eyes narrowed. She gathered her young together. _*"Clam down Gura"* _Mewtwo ordered. Her fur lay flat again, but her eyes remained glaring.

"What are those?"

I noticed more people gathered "My Pokémon".

There was a deep silence. Lixy gave a yelp and shot up her tail. Fiffy, Nana, and Magna snickered. Sparks flared from her tail. She shot a small jolt of electricity at Fiffy, but was absorbed by Artemis's bone. The Poochyenas lunged at her. Lixy dodged every strike. She looked over to Sora and nodded. Sora nodded back and slowly flew up until she reached her limit, which were a few feet. The three ran at full speed at Lixy. She jumped onto Sora with no difficulty. Electricity charged in her claws, all absorbed by Artemis. A single large spark coursed through her claws and she jumped up, all the sparks absorbed by Artemis _Smart, she knew she wouldn't hurt Sora if Artemis absorbed it all. _She jumped behind the crowd and blew a strand of fur from her head.

"Show off" I muttered.

The crowd stared at Lixy. She sifted her paws uneasily. "How'd she do that?" Someone asked.

"Pokémon can wield different attacks based on their type. Lixy, being an Electric type, can use lightning-based attacks" I explained "All Pokémon can use attacks, like how Artemis here can create earthquakes and use bone-based attacks".

"Come with me" the man ordered. I followed him with Mewtwo close behind.

"Artemis, you look after the young" I commanded. Artemis nodded.

I followed him into what appeared to be a conference room with five people, one was the man with the black suit, one had weird tights on and a red cape, one was a thing with green skin, one was a woman were a costume that resembled the American flag, and one had all red on, there were two empty seats. I sat down, Mewtwo sat next to me. "Who are you?" One of them asked.

"My name is Dodge, I'm a Pokémon trainer from Kanto" I introduced "And this is Mewtwo, the psychic Pokémon Demigod who…blew up a…laboratory"

Mewtwo glared at me _*"Really Dodge"*_

"What was I supposed to say?"

The man with the red cape spoke next, "So those things are Pokémon?"

I nodded, but soon after Artemis ran into the room. I turned to him "So what did you do _this _time".

"_We need ah translator, or ah telepath" _she explained.

I looked through my Pokéballs "Um… I have Lucid".

"_Alright, she'll work"_

"For the last time, Lucid is a _male_" I sent out my Musharna, Lucid.

_*"Okay, whose having the nightmares _this _time"* _He sighed.

I pointed to Artemis _"C'mon, we need a translator"._

_*"My service comes at a price"*_

Artemis face-pawed _"Fine ya can eat mah dreams, but only for one week"!_

"What more of those do you have" someone asked

"A lot" I sent out all the Pokémon on me, Vulcan, Yami, Jade, Tyne, Kraken, Venus, Apollo, Amid (Skarmory), Pippi (Clafairy), Strahl (Luxray with Black Glasses), and Mizuado (Sharpedo). "I also have more stored away in this" I took out my PC from my bag and held it up.

Srahl adjusted his Black Glasses and looked at the computer screen. _"I didn't know we had an Exeggcute"._

"I don't" my gaze drifted to the lone Exeggcute. I clicked its summery "Level zero, fainted, genderless, no original trainer, no ability, caught nowhere, no nature, no stats, no experience," I looked at its moves "no even any moves". I mentally debated whether to check it out, oh well. I took it out; it was just in a Pokeball. I stared at it for a few moments.

"_What are you waiting for, let's see it" _Amid gave me a nudge and I dropped the ball. I held my breath as it opened, to surprise, nothing came out, the Pokeball just disappeared.

I cursed under my breath. That was weird. "I've got to go" the green man said.

I continued to come up with some explanation "I could have been a ghost or psychic Pokémon" I turned to my PC and withdrew a few Pokémon. "Jabaku, Cire, Pocus, Oidar!" I sent out a Banett, Chandelure, Alakazam, and a Rotom. "You two also" I pointed to Apollo and Yami.

"Alright, who did it?"

Jabaku cocked her head to the side _"Did what"._

"Putting a fake Exeggcute in my PC" I narrowed my eyes. A few of the shook slightly, and some looked at each other.

Odiar's plasma arms rose up defensively _*"I swear to Arceus it wasn't me this time"*._

My eyes narrowed "What do you mean _this time_"

Plasma sparked around Odiar _*"Um… you still haven't found out, guess that explains it…"_

I browsed through my Pokémon until I came to an Arceus that I couldn't select or withdraw named Dodge, level 100, female… My eyes narrowed to slits "_Odiar" _I growled.

Plasma sweat dropped from Odiar's forehead, I guess. _*"Um...I have to…something"*_. Her levitated out of the room.

I sighed "Yami, Jabaku, Cire, can you three go get him".

Yami and Jabaku gave a fake salute. "What about us being 'guilty'" Cire said.

I shrugged "I don't think either of you are smart enough to pull that off".

Jabaku turned from the door "What?"

He was dragged out by Yami before I could answer "Now, Pocus" I stared at the Alakazam "You have an I.Q of 5000, you could pull that off".

_*"No, it wasn't me"* _His was clam and wise _*"But something about that Exeggcute isn't fake, I can still feel its presence"*_.

"So it wasn't you" I tilted my head "Alright, it could be Twitch. Even I don't fully understand him" I withdrew a Pokeball "Twitch!" I sent out the lifeless Shedinja witch a Focus Slash wrapped around its neck who levitated in front of me. "Pocus, can you read its mind?"

_*"Okay"* _Pocus nodded _*"But it will take a few hours"* _His hand reached for its head and his eyes glowed.

I turned to the others "Sorry 'bout that. My Pokémon are always doing stuff like that to annoy me".

"It's fine".

The green guy came back "Superman, come with me".

I watched them leave. "Um… may I please go back to my other Pokémon"? They nodded. I returned Vulcan and Kraken since they were too big. I also returned Mizuado because she was aquatic.

I walked down the maze of hallways with my Pokémon close behind me. I retraced were I was and found the young and queens, Lucid was explaining common knowledge about Pokémon. "…and I'm a psychic type because I'm weak to dark, bug, and ghost types, and I fighting types can't do that much to me".

"Hey, Lucid" I waved to him "where's Artemis?"

"We split up because I thought Artemis was going the wrong way".

"I'll find him" Gura sighed. She sniffed the air and left the room.

"Aren't you a little young to be training such powerful creatures" someone asked staring at Strahl who puffed up his chest.

"I'm sixteen" I said "The age limit is ten where I come from".

_*"Dodge caught Mewtwo when she was eleven, that pretty much proves that she can train strong Pokémon"* _Pocus commented as he teleported in, still searching Twitches mind. His eyes stopped glowing _*"His minds still blank"*_.

I left the others to explained, so I decided to talk to Mewtwo "So almighty Demigod what wisdom has thee".

Mewtwo knocked me in the head _*"Just so you know someone's in your mind"*_

"For how long" I asked.

Mewtwo smirked slightly _*"Ten minutes"*_

"Well, let's drive it out" I sighed "Take me into my brain".

Mewtwo nodded and placed his hands against my head I found myself in a long, narrow hallway decked with images from my life. _*"Welcome to your brain"*_

My eyes scanned the area "There" I pointed to a silhouetted figure. Mewtwo rammed into it at full force. I ran over "Who the hell are you" Upon close expectation I realized that it was the green guy "How is you in my head.

He threw Mewtwo off "I'm a telepath" he explained "I'm seeing if I can trust you".

"Oh" I said "Well in that case, go ahead".

*"What*" Mewtwo shouted!

The green man nodded "Alright".

I first saw my earliest memory, me playing with my dad's Pokémon. I could talk to Pokémon then, but I didn't know it was weird. I looked at myself, I looked small and younger. I still had the same black hair and green eyes, but I wasn't as scratched and scarred. My name was Green then. I looked really adorable. The next was my dad teaching me how to battle and train Pokémon. He taught me training tips I still use today. My memories of the war were next. Me saying goodbye to dad and him coming back with his trusty Charazard dead, then going to lavender town on Blue's dads' Pidgeot with my parents, Red, Blue, Blue's Parents', and Red's dad. Lavender Town was my worst memory. We buried Charazard, but we were attacked by Jhoto. I saw myself, Red, and Blue being rushed into the Tower, while adults fought. I was scared; the Channelers protected us with their ghosts. When it was over, I learned both my parents died. I was so sad that I ran into the tower, there I saw a young Kangaskhan baby dragging her dead mother (This was when Kangaskhan were common at the tower; they all died during this attack). The Kangaskhan hugged the body "You to, huh".

The Kangaskhan looked up _"What do you mean?"_

I stroked his head "Your mothers dead, so is mine".

The Kangaskhan looked surprised _"You knew what I said!"_

"Yes, is that weird?"

As I watched that scene, I couldn't help but laugh, the conversation went on for a while; until the Kangaskhan did the normal "Cubone ritual" I shut my eyes as he ripped the flesh off and placed the skull becoming a Cubone, the mother's bone in her hand.

The next scene was us leaving the tower with the Cubone who I named Artemis, and then we went home on the only Pokémon that lived, Red's Dads' old Fearow. I was adopted by Red's mom. She was nice, Red wasn't. Sometimes he'd fight with me, I always went to Blue's house to escape.

Blue.

My best friend, he always understood me. We both despised Red; we'd spend hours plotting against him. Artemis loved to play with his Eevee, Solstice.

The rest were me with Blue and Red beating and teasing me. One day, Red teased me on how I had no parents. I got so upset, that I ran all the way to Mount Silver. I climbed up the mountain and got lost. I was found by an old Mienshao, she took me into a large fighting-type Pokémon society. I remembered be questioned repeatedly until they let me join. I saw me getting the name Dodge, a name I kept. I had my name changed to Dodge to prove my loyalty. I became friends with a Torchic named Scratch and a Shroomish named Jab. We were enemies with a Crogunk named Cut, a Scraggy named Deflect, and Riolu named Rush. Ironically, latter Rush won Slash's heart, and I got to train their kid, Block. However that was much later. Everyday a Galade named Slash would teleport me there to train. The next scenes were me on my Pokémon journey, my first catch, our first Gym Badge, me beating team rocket, and so on until now.

As I watched, I couldn't help but cry.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter's a little late, I currently don't have internet and can't upload. I also competed in a cardboard boat race on Saturday (we one fourth), and I couldn't work on the story. So that's it, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm really sorry about the late chapter, I'm having writers block at the moment, **_**and **_**I'm lazy :P. Well, all that matters is this chapter is here.**

The next month with the Justice League was uneventful, I got my own room, I talked to people, or more like people talked to me, I yelled at a few Pokémon. I now let my Pokémon loose watchtower so that they could get familiar with their surroundings, well those that want to. Some wanted to stay in the P.C. As a matter of fact, Mewtwo managed to allow the Pokémon to talk to the superheroes by creating a psychic link so that Pokémon could think what they want to say to anyone. It only works if a Pokémon wants to be heard, so no one can hear _all_ their thoughts. However we still haven't found Odiar.

So today went on like any other day. My Samurott, Neptune, was bragging about how he defeated Team Galactic and saved the time-space continuum in front of some other Superheroes "You weren't even there" I said flatly. Neptune turned around, surprised "The Pokémon I used, not counting minor fights, were Artemis, Demeter, Asu, Checkmate, Unguis, and Strahl, I hadn't even met you at the time".

Neptune blushed _"Well, I helped you beat Team Plasma Twice_"

Ceres stared at Neptune, his eyes gleaming _"Twice, really"._

A smirk appeared on Neptune's face "I'll tell you 'bout it".

Deciding to leave them alone, I left. My attention was grabbed by Checkmate, my Staraptor, and Athene, my Pidgeot. The two were flying side by side with equal wing beats. I was distracted, so I didn't see where I was going. Therefore I crashed into someone and fell. I looked up and realized I bumped into Superman "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry" I apologized "I didn't see where I was going".

He helped me up "It's alright, I was looking for you".

"Oh, what's up?"

"J'onn wanted to see you, he said he might have found a Pokémon" he explained.

"Okay, I'm going now" I said and walked away.

I went to the place where the Martian Manhunter patrols pretty much everything that happens on Earth "Hello, Dodge" he greeted and turned to a single monitor "I believe those are what you call Carnavine and Exeggcute".

Sure enough, on it showed a Carnivine lashing its vines at police officers, same with the Exeggcute, who was shiny, and was attacking with Egg Bomb."OH MY ARCEUS IT'S A SHINY" I stared in awe "Alright, I can handle them myself". I said after regaining my senses. "Artemis" I signaled to her "Could you get Vulcan, Checkmate, Athene, Eleanor, and Yami".

She nodded "I'm on it".

I smiled and walked over to the teleporter, I've seen people use it to get down to earth. My heart beat with excitement, my first mission. "Hey, where are you going?" someone asked. I looked behind me and noticed that it came from another member of the Justice League, Stargirl".

"I'm finally going on a mission" I replied "All I have to do is take down a few Pokémon. Well, I'm going to catch them".

"Cool, can I come?" she asked.

I shook my head "I already have six of my Pokémon coming, and it's only two Pokémon that I can easily beat."

"Hey, Dodge".

I turned to see the five I called plus Artemis. Eleanor, a beautiful Glaceon with crystal fur, jumped up excitedly "Alright, let's go". I recalled the Pokémon except Artemis into their Pokéballs and nodded to be teleported down. I saw a bright flash and found myself in the chaos of panicking people.

I made my way to the source of the panic, the Pokémon. I observed them carefully; the Carnavine seemed to be around level fifty, maybe less. It was a female and it had high special defense being able to take a few bullets to the chest. The Exeggcute seemed blank, nothing inside. "Vulcan" I sent out the Charazard and climbed onto his back. The two turned, seeing an actual challenge. "Slash" I ordered. Vulcan flexed his claws and charged into the Carnavine claws first. She staggered and I shot my Pokeball strait into the weak spot, just under the jaw. The ball shook three times then clicked, I caught a Carvavine. I turned to the Exeggcute "Vulcan, Slash, agian" a fury of sharp claws struck the Exeggcute. To my surprise, when the smoke cleared it was perfectly fine.

I smirked "Ah, still can fight, eh" I sent out Checkmate and Athene "Hurricane, Blast Burn". With wind to boost the fire, this would be a very powerful attack. The flames shot the Exeggcute, it was still standing. I gave a frustrated grunt and sent out Eleanor and Yami "Dark Pulse, Blizzard, Blast Burn, Hurricane!"

All five attacked I nodded to Artemis who shot a combination of Blizzard and Flamethrower from her bone "No way he's go-"

It was still standing "You were saying" I thought that the next best thing was to throw a Pokeball, so I did. However, it went straight through it. I just stared in shock "Okay, next idea" I looked towards Eleanor "Eleanor".

"_I'm on it"_ she gripped a Zoom Lens in her… um… skin flaps? I don't know. She looked through it _"Alright, here goes"_ she aimed a Sheer Cold. The Exeggcute took a direct hit. When the ice passed, there was nothing.

Eleanor walked over and sniffed the area. "Smell anything" I called.

She shook her head _"Nothing"._

"That… was weird" I commented. "Oh well, let's go back up, but first" I sent out the Carnavine. 'You need to get a name".

The Carnavine smiled weakly, in its chest were three slashes where Vulcan's claws hit. Blood was seeping through it. _"Um, maybe we should heal her first" _Yami suggested.

I took out a Hyper Potion and sprayed it on the wound "This'll help until we can get Venus to look at it" I explained. Carnavine's face softened as the pain went away. "You need a name, are you a boy or a girl"

"_Girl"_

"Okay then, how about Cuore".

"_I love it"_ the newly named Cuore chirped.

"C'mon, let's go home".


End file.
